


Spilled coffee : Tales From the Rooftops: Arrow Guy VS The Scary Avenger

by Chalenmimi, Queerily_kai



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Dont copy to another site, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Bucky Barnes, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Pancakes, Post-Recovery Bucky Barnes, disaster humans, meet awkward, the grappling hook disaster, they are genius in their own ways, they're just big idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai
Summary: Artworks made for the incredible ficTales From the Rooftops: Arrow Guy VS The Scary Avengerwritten by the fantastic Queerily_kai !!Clint, an orphan raised in the Circus had always dreamed of being a superhero and saving the world someday, or at least a city.  So when a group of slug-like aliens arrive in the city through a portal in the sewers, and begin destroying anything metal, Clint see's his chance.Clint finds himself on the same rooftop as the Scary Avenger with the rifle, and manages to proove himself, and his questionable choice of weaponry.  Reluctantly, he is allowed to return and help battle the slugs (who just keep coming back), and gets to know the Scary Avenger, who turns out to be the not actually dead Bucky Barnes.





	Spilled coffee : Tales From the Rooftops: Arrow Guy VS The Scary Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales From the Rooftops: Arrow Guy VS The Scary Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059007) by [Chalenmimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalenmimi/pseuds/Chalenmimi), [Queerily_kai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerily_kai/pseuds/Queerily_kai). 



> For my first participation to the cap rbb, I had the chance to have an amazing writer pick my art (as their first choice too, OMG) and made a wonderful fic out of it. I'm so glad we were able to exchange so much during this collab, get excited about our stupid human disasters and sharing it with evryone. Thank you so much <3 <3 It wouldn't have been possible without this challenge and the talented Kai !!

How our human disaster duo really met one another

_He was about to enter the small coffee shop where the baristas already knew his order and he didn’t have to speak if he didn’t want to, when a man came rushing out of the bodega next door and bumped his shoulder as he passed. Bucky tensed up defensively, prepared for a fight, when he realized it was a civilian who was about to slip on a patch of ice. He reached out attempting to catch the man under his arm and break his fall, but ended up instead with a handful of fabric from the man’s hood, and hot coffee spilled down his front._

\----

The grappling hook disaster or the great idea of one Hawkeye

_“I have a better idea,” Clint said, pulling an arrow with a large hook on the tip from his quiver and stepping to the edge of the roof. “Get over here and grab onto me.”_

_Bucky hesitated for a moment, wondering what the hell Clint had in mind, but realized he had probably pulled crazier stunts with Steve during the war and stepped in behind him. Clint glanced back over his shoulder with a quick smile, and then locked the arrow into the bow and aimed for a street lamp. He fired the hook, and Bucky noticed that the shaft of the arrow stayed in place while the hook was launched out attached to a thin cable._

_Realizing what Clint’s idea probably was, Bucky tightened his grip around his chest and shoulders, just as Clint jumped off the roof, holding on to his bow. This is not going to end well, Bucky thought as they swung down and over the street, narrowly missing a street sign before crashing into a parked car and finally landing hard on the street, both on their stomachs with Bucky on top of Clint._

\----

Clint and Bucky finally went to this pancakes place. Is this a date ? you choose :)

_Bucky was about a third of the way through his stack of pancakes, when he paused eating and looked up at Clint, who had half a pancake in his hand, that he was putting bacon and sausage on top of and rolling up. He then poured maple syrup over the top and shoved a giant bite into his mouth._


End file.
